1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly of electrical equipment for the power control of loads, notably a motor starter assembly that includes, for each load, a pair of devices mounted on a baseplate, each pair of devices comprising a circuit breaker and a contactor provided with power terminals and control terminals, and conductors for the control of the equipment assembly from a process controller or from a bus which is linked to the baseplate.
2. Discussion of Background
Equipment assemblies of this type are well known and must be able to be assembled and disassembled easily. In particular, there has been an increasing tendency to connect motor starter equipment to buses carrying control signals; the word "control" is used here in the broad sense and denotes both the command of the devices in the assembly and the condition signalling for this equipment or the command of other pieces of equipment according to their condition.
DE-2 95 07456 describes a motor starter device in which a circuit breaker and contactors are arranged on a support, while a printed circuit is used to connect the command terminals of the contactors to a bus and the circuit breaker terminals have terminal blocks that can be directly plugged into the terminals of the contactors. With this device, it is necessary to wire the printed circuit to the circuit breaker for the control and the circuit breaker to the contactors for the power.